Changements en vue
by DetectiveKessy
Summary: Takagi est vraiment bizarre ces derniers temps... pourquoi évitetil Miwako ? Que cachetil que tout le monde sait, sauf l'inspecteur Satô ?


**Changements en vue…**

Miwako Satô passa la porte d'entrée des bureaux de la Préfecture de Police de Tôkyô.

Elle secoua son manteau recouvert de neige, salua ses collègues de travail, et se dirigea vers son bureau.

Yumi, sa jeune amie qui était affectée à la circulation, sortait des vestiaires, changée, et rejoignit l'inspecteur Satô.

- Bonjour Miwako-chan, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, et toi ? Je te trouve une petite mine…

Yumi avait en effet un teint pâle ce matin-là.

- Ah… ce n'est rien. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière.

- Des soucis ? demanda son supérieur hiérarchique et amie.

Yumi hésita une seconde.

- Non, non… J'ai juste lu trop longtemps, et l'histoire était tellement palpitante que je n'arrêtais pas de tourner dans mon lit, et n'y pouvant plus, j'ai rallumé et fini le livre deux heures plus tard.

Elle avait effectivement vécu cette nuit, mais elle remontait à trois jours plus tôt.

- Ah… Essaie de lire moins d'histoires aussi captivantes avant de te coucher.

- Oui, les réveils sont très durs les lendemains !

Elle riait, mais elle était tout de même gênée. Elle avait surpris des ragots dans le vestiaire la veille au soir, et elle n'osait y penser, de peur de faire encore une bourde comme la dernière fois.

- Au fait, Takagi-kun n'est pas encore arrivé, constata Satô.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Il lui arrive d'être souvent en retard ces temps-ci, tu sais… Une fois de plus ou de moins, ça ne veut strictement rien dire…, s'emporta la jeune agente de circulation.

- Yumi-chan… ? Il se passe quelque chose dont je devrais être au courant… ?

- Hein ! Mais non, voyons ! Je ne vois vraiment pas où tu veux en venir… Oulà ! Tu as vu l'heure ! Je vais être en retard à ma faction ! Et avec cette neige, j'aurai beaucoup de chance d'y être avant de me faire taper sur les doigts !

Et elle s'enfuit en embarquant son sac contenant contraventions et autre souffre-douleur pour usagers de la route peu consciencieux. Miwako leva les yeux au ciel en souriant avant de se diriger vers la machine à café.

Cinq minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle sirotait le liquide chaud et noir bien sucré de sa tasse, elle vit Wataru Takagi pénétrer en trombe dans le bureau. Il était essoufflé et portait sa cravate de travers.

Il posa brutalement son attaché-case sur son bureau, à côté de celui de Miwako, tomba sur sa chaise, et s'étala de tout son torse sur le pupitre, la tête dans ses bras et son pardessus mouillé sur les épaules.

- J'en peux plus…, souffla-t-il.

- Des soucis ? répéta sa collègue.

- Hein ! Euh non… Juste un manque de sommeil…

- Ah… C'est contagieux, à ce que je vois…

Takagi lui lança un regard surpris.

- Non rien…, fit-elle en se levant de sa chaise. Café ?

Il lui répondit par un sourire confus.

- Merci… je n'ai pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin…

- Pas de quoi. Tiens, fit-elle trente secondes plus tard. Bien fort et très sucré. Et très chaud… !

Il accueillit la tasse chaude d'un grand sourire. Leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde, mais ils détournèrent la tête vivement, chacun rougissant de son côté.

C'était le 22 décembre, et ils avaient beaucoup de travail en vue. Des vols avec effractions, à la tire, des délits mineurs mais qui méritaient toujours une enquête… Pas grand-chose de bien sérieux à se mettre sous la dent, mais ils étaient quand même heureux de pouvoir gérer leur temps de travail facilement.

- Il est à peine huit heures et demie, mais j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir, soupira Miwako. Maman a prévu de me faire une fondue ce soir… Ca te dit de nous rejoindre ?

L'inspecteur Takagi s'étonna de cette invitation. Mais il hésita cependant.

- Je suis désolé, Satô-san, mais ce soir je ne pourrai pas. D'ailleurs, s'il était possible que je puisse partir un peu plus tôt… Ca ne vous dérangerait pas ?

Miwako, étonnée de se voir éconduire, sembla réfléchir.

- Si aucune grosse affaire nous tombe dessus d'ici-là… Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Tu as un autre rendez-vous ?

Takagi semblait ne pas l'entendre.

- Allô ? Tu as un autre rendez-vous ? répéta-t-elle.

- Hein ? Euh… oui. Enfin, non… Si.

Dubitative, Satô n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Décide-toi, idiot… Après tout, c'est vrai, ça ne me regarde pas.

Et elle décrocha son téléphone qui sonnait depuis que Takagi avait évité sa première question.

L'inspecteur Chiba quitta son bureau qui était quelques mètres plus loin, et accosta Takagi.

- Alors comme ça tu la laisses tomber ?

- Chuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut ! Tais-toi, sombre crétin !

Takagi attrapa Chiba par le bras, et le força à le suivre loin de l'inspecteur qui n'avait rien raté de son manège.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit ? demanda l'incriminé, tout penaud.

- Pas quand elle est à côté, voyons !

- Bah… de toutes façons, elle l'aurait forcément su. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu me fais tout ce cirque… !

Takagi passa une main lasse sur son visage défait.

- Ecoute. J'en dors plus la nuit. Je suis fatigué, et j'ai une tonne de paperasse en retard à finir de remplir. Alors si tu voulais bien me fiche la paix jusqu'à ce soir… Demain ou après, je serai plus tranquille.

- Ouais, je te comprends. Alors, ce soir, ça sera fini ?

- Oui, confirma gravement Takagi. Tu vois, au bout de trois ans… j'ai envie de changer d'air un peu… Prendre un nouveau départ.

- C'est vrai qu'elle t'a accompagné depuis ton arrivée chez nous.

- Oui. C'est si loin, et j'ai pourtant l'impression que c'était hier.

- Hum… Elle va pas trop te manquer ?

Takagi sembla réfléchir.

- Si… un peu. Quoique… En trois ans, j'ai eu que des déceptions avec elle.

- Ca va te faire un changement radical.

Takagi baissa la voix.

- Oui… Ca va me manquer…

- Ah ben j'y compte bien !

- Ah mais non, idiot ! C'est pas…

Un bruit de chute le fit se retourner. Miwako venait de faire tomber une pile de dossiers lourds qu'elle ramenait à une armoire pour les classer, quelques mètres plus loin.

- Satô-san… ?

- Non, ce n'est rien. Je vais les ramasser…

Elle se baissa, fuyant son regard. Il sembla à Takagi qu'il revivait une situation identique, mais il ne savait plus en quelles circonstances la placer. Elle se releva, les dossiers serrés contre elle, et évita son collègue.

Ce petit incident les éloigna durant toute la journée. A la pause de midi, un nouvel incident vint renforcer ce malaise.

Le commissaire adjoint Shiratori venait de s'asseoir à la table où Chiba et Takagi partageaient leurs repas, à la cantine de la Préfecture. Il posa son plateau repas qu'il avait pris au self-service, et devisa avec les deux jeunes hommes.

- Alors comme ça… Il va y avoir du changement chez vous, Takagi-kun ?

- Euh…oui, mais comment… ?

- Désolé, Takagi, il m'a tiré les vers du nez…, s'excusa Chiba, rougissant.

- Faux frère…, marmonna pour lui-même le jeune inspecteur trahi.

Il avala ses takoyaki, ne voulant pas partager sa vie privée avec son supérieur qu'il supportait difficilement.

- Il m'a aussi dit que vous deviez rencontrer cette Odawara-san ce soir. Partir sur Hokkaido… N'est-ce pas un peu prématuré ?

- Ecoutez, cria Takagi brutalement. Je fais ce que je veux, après tout. Je ne suis pas marié avec « elle », que je sache ! Et pis, cela ne vous regarde pas. Je suis libre de choisir selon mes envies, et ce n'est certainement pas vous qui allez me faire des leçons de morale !

Quand il se tu, il remarqua que la moitié de la salle avait assisté à son explosion de colère, Miwako comprise.

Il se leva précipitamment de table, emporta son bentô avec lui, et planta sec les deux hommes.

En quittant la cantine, il ne manqua pas de croiser le regard de la jeune femme, qui déjeunait avec deux autres inspecteurs, et ce qui le surprit plus que tout, c'était la noirceur qui s'en dégageait.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme et l'indifférence pour chacun des deux inspecteurs. Ils eurent à recueillir quelques plaintes suite à un accident de la route survenu à cause des chutes de neige : un camion de transport de fruits s'était renversé sur la chaussée givrée et avait déversé tout son contenu sur la voie public, rendant inaccessible le quartier de Haido.

Il était 17h30 quand Takagi se leva et enfourna des documents dans son attaché-case.

- Bon, j'y vais. Bon week-end, tout le monde.

Il enfila son pardessus, le boutonna jusqu'au col, et équipé de ses gants, il quitta le bureau des inspecteurs.

Satô n'avait rien dit pendant qu'il s'habillait chaudement, mais elle se leva, enfila son propre pardessus, et laissant en plan ses dossiers, elle le suivit dans le couloir, à son insu.

L'ascenseur qu'il avait pris venait de refermer ses portes. Par chance, elle pu attraper le second qui venait juste de s'ouvrir. Il y avait peu de monde l'utilisant, aussi réussit-elle à ne pas perdre son collègue de vue.

Quand la cabine arriva au rez-de-chaussée, elle parvint à le rattraper tandis qu'il poussait l'un des battants de la porte principale. Il descendit les marches de l'esplanade qui devançait l'immense bâtiment abritant le fleuron de la police nationale, et rejoignit une jeune femme qui l'attendait, adossée sur la carrosserie d'une magnifique voiture, une Jaguar XJ gris métallisée.

Satô resta interdite devant cette vision.

Takagi courut jusqu'à la jeune femme qui portait un long manteau de fourrure beige, la salua très respectueusement, et celle-ci engagea une rapide discussion. Takagi avait le comportement d'un homme s'excusant maladroitement d'un retard à un rendez-vous galant, se gratta la tête d'un air contrit. Il fit le tour du véhicule, ouvrit la porte de la conductrice, et referma sur elle dès qu'elle se mit au volant. Puis, tandis qu'il se précipitait pour repasser du côté passager, il découvrit Miwako qui portait son imperméable grand ouvert flottant sous le vent froid de décembre, le fixant de son regard azur. Il comprit qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

- Satô-san…

Elle descendit machinalement de l'esplanade, et il l'attendit. La jeune conductrice allait protester mais elle comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose au dehors de son véhicule dont le moteur chauffait déjà.

- Satô-san.

Elle s'arrêta face à lui. Et le gifla.

Takagi ne recula pas sous le coup. Il baissa les yeux.

- Je suis désolé…

- Alors comme ça, je ne t'ai apporté que des déceptions ? Je ne te manquerai pas ? Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tous les deux, on a partagé tellement… !

Takagi resta interdit à son tour. Mais que s'était-elle imaginé ?

- Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu vas partir, c'est ça ? A Hokkaido avec cette Odawara ! Et qui c'est, d'abord ? Une fille rencontrée sur le net ? Tu as fait un O-Miai sans m'en parler ?

- Mais arrête, Satô ! De quoi tu parles ? Elle, c'est juste une concessionnaire automobile !

- Ah, j'avais cru comprendre qu'elle avait les moyens ! En tout cas, bien plus aisée que moi, je vois ça !

La jeune femme sortit de la Jaguar à l'entente de son nom.

- Takagi-san, que se passe-t-il ? Nous allons être en retard…

- Oh, vous, taisez-vous un moment ! Ca se passe entre lui et moi, d'abord ! Les pimbêches bourgeoises, on verra ça après !

Odawara écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. Takagi ne se contint plus et agrippa Miwako par les bras, la secouant pour la calmer un peu.

- Ca suffit, Satô ! Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois ! C'est MA concessionnaire !

Il la sentit se tendre tout à coup, puis elle sembla fondre entre ses mains.

- Je… Je… !

Son regard erra sur Takagi et sur Odawara, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Takagi soupira.

- Franchement, qu'avais-tu encore imaginé ? Si Yumi est encore dans le coup, je la trucide… !

Satô marmonna des sons indescriptibles. Takagi la libéra de son étreinte, et elle se tourna vers la jeune conductrice, qui semblait comprendre peu à peu la situation.

- Je suis vraiment confuse, dit Satô en se courbant devant elle. Je suis vraiment impardonnable pour ma conduite et je vous pris de m'excuser pour tous ces mots que j'ai pu dire contre vous…

- Non, ce n'est rien, vous savez, lui répondit Odawara en riant. J'en ai connues de plus dures ! C'est déjà oublié.

Les yeux humides, Satô quitta la voiture et couru jusqu'au hall d'entrée de la Préfecture. Les lieux étaient toujours déserts, quelques civils patientaient dans la salle d'attente. Takagi s'excusa auprès d'Odawara et courut rejoindre Satô qui s'était enfermée dans les toilettes pour les visiteurs.

Il frappa doucement à la porte.

- Miwako, sort s'il te plait.

- Non ! J'ai honte ! Je suis ridicule !

- Mais non, voyons ! Tu as juste mal interprété ce que tu as entendu… Je parlais de ma voiture, ce matin. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'elle ne démarre plus, je suis obligé de me lever plus tôt pour la pousser afin qu'elle démarre, d'où ma fatigue quand j'arrive au bureau. Et puis, Mademoiselle Odawara, que je connais depuis un an, m'a gentiment proposé de racheter son ancienne voiture qui est à Hokkaido, dans sa maison de campagne. C'est vrai, elle est riche, mais elle ne s'en sert quasiment pas et cherchait à la revendre, et comme je la connais, elle m'a fait un prix : elle m'emmène ce soir avec elle alors qu'elle part en vacances dans son chalet, et moi je redescends demain matin avec ma nouvelle voiture et un plein d'essence offert pour le voyage, en compensation du trajet. Et si je ne voulais pas que tu sois au courant c'était pour ne pas te voir me sermonner d'utiliser mon plan d'épargne pour le crédit de la voiture… Parce que tu m'avais conseillé de le garder pour le cas où j'aurai à changer de logement.

La porte des toilettes femme s'ouvrit sur le visage rougi de l'inspectrice.

- C'est vrai ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu croyais quoi… ?

Il comprit enfin sur quoi elle avait buté depuis le début de la journée.

- Mais enfin… Je ne serai jamais parti d'ici, voyons ! J'aime trop mon travail et mes conditions pour songer à aller m'enfermer sur une île où il fait 15 degrés en été !

- Idiot !

Elle se réfugia dans ses bras ; il l'accueillit doucement, encore étonné qu'elle puisse agir de la sorte.

- Ne me refait plus jamais une frayeur pareille…, sanglota-t-elle.

Le regard du jeune homme se fit dur.

- Quand cesseras-tu de douter de moi ? Je ne pourrais jamais quitter Tôkyô.

- Takagi-kun… ?

Elle se sépara de son étreinte, le regardant sans comprendre.

Nerveusement, il se passa une langue sur ses lèvres séchées par le froid du dehors. Il hésitait, et elle le remarqua.

- Je ne pourrais pas accepter ton offre de dîner ce soir, mais je peux remettre ça à demain ? Si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Il l'invitait à dîner !

- Euh… Je… Je suis désolée pour la gifle…

- Ce n'est rien. J'ai pris l'habitude ! rit-il.

- Takagi-san ! Nous allons vraiment être en retard ! Et les routes sont mauvaises, vous savez !

Odawara tomba comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

_« Non, c'est vraiment une pimbêche bourgeoise, cette fille… »_ pensa amèrement Satô.

Takagi ferma les yeux en soupirant.

- J'arrive, Odawara-san. Désolé, Miwako, mais je dois y aller. J'espère que demain tu seras libre…

- Tu ne seras pas fatigué par le trajet ?

- Pas si je sais ce que me réserve ma soirée ! cria-t-il tandis qu'il s'éloignait.

- Alors j'accepte ! Je suis libre demain soir ! hurla-t-elle en réponse.

Il lui fit un grand signe de la main tandis qu'il franchissait la grande porte, laissant le passage à Yumi. Il la dévisagea d'un air pesant, et courut vers les marches de l'esplanade. Yumi rejoignit Satô, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son collègue l'avait ainsi rudoyée du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait pour qu'il me regarde comme ça ?

- Rien du tout, pour une fois. Merci !

Miwako l'embrassa sur la joue, et rejoignit l'ascenseur en sautillant gaiement, sifflotant un petit air de _« Jingle Bells »._

_Kessy_

_8 Décembre 2005_


End file.
